


sweetest for you

by aobajohsais_manager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata, they're so baby I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsais_manager/pseuds/aobajohsais_manager
Summary: Hinata is craving ice-cream.12:37 am, his clock reads. Its the middle of the night.Kageyama can't help but indulge him anyway, because, for some reason, he is so in love with this boy, it's hard to say no.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	sweetest for you

Shouyou felt himself wake at the feeling churning in his stomach. Blearily blinking into the dark room, Shouyou checked the time on the alarm clock. 12:37 am. He groaned, turning into the arms wrapped around him and pushing his face further into his lover's chest.  
He felt Kageyama shift, unconsciously accommodating Shouyou to press their bodies closer. Shouyou hummed, eyes drifting closed again.

His stomach churns again and immediately Shouyou is awake. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and there was something he needed, a craving, something to stop this sick feeling in his stomach--

"You're really not making this easy for me are you." Shouyou whispered, hand drifting down to his belly. "Your dad's going to be mad you know."

Still, Shouyou turned his head to look up at the peaceful features of a sleeping Kageyama. With their bodies so close, Shouyou could feel the movement of his chest as little puffs of breath came out, and the steady beat of his heart while he rested.

"Kageyama," Shouyou whispers, slowly lifting a finger to trace across the crease in Kageyama's forehead, over his eyelids, his fluttering eyelashes. Kageyama let out a soft groan and nuzzles his face into the pillow.

"Tobio..." His finger drags down his cheekbones, across the bridge of his nose, brushing against the plump of his lips.

Shouyou, raises himself up slowly, so their faces were level and pressed his lips gently against Kageyama's mouth. He nipped at his bottom lip before sucking on it to soothe it. Shouyou knew the moment Kageyama was awake when his lips moved softly against Shouyou's.

They separate, breathing each other in, Kageyama struggling to pry his eyes open.  
"Everything okay?" Kageyama sighs, eyes still trying to focus on him. The hand that was slung lazily over his waist drift over Shouyou's hips to rest against his stomach.

Shouyou's belly fills with butterflies at the sound of Kageyama's husky voice, thick with sleep. "Yeah, everything's fine." Shouyou paused. "Actually, there is something."

"What is it, baby?" Kageyama hummed, rubbing his cheek against Shouyou's affectionately. Shouyou's heart thundered in his chest. He loved this Kageyama, sleepy and affectionate, and calling him 'baby' and being all cute, and _oh, Kageyama Tobio was going to be the death of him_.

"I want ice-cream," Shouyou said, lifting himself higher so Kageyama could snuggle up against his stomach.

Kageyama presses a kiss on the sliver of skin on his stomach revealed from Shouyou's shirt riding up. "Okay. We'll get some in the morning"

"No, right now." Shouyou threads his finger through Kageyama's hair and tugs slightly to make him look up at him. He gave Kageyama his fullest pout.

"You'll get sick if you eat some now. I promise you'll have some at breakfast okay?"

"Kageyama..." He lowers his head to kiss Kageyama softly. "please?"

"I promise in the morning," Kageyama said, sighing against Shouyou's mouth. "Baby, can we please go back to sleep now."

"But ice-cream?" Shouyou whispered. Kageyama couldn't refuse him anything, especially since he's all protective and affectionate now that Shouyou is pregnant.

"It's midnight, Sho, we can't get ice-cream right now."

"But I want ice-cream..." Shouyou jutted his bottom lip further for more effect. Kageyama would break soon, he knew. Just a little more of some Hinata Shouyou adorableness...

"I am not getting you ice-cream," Kageyama said, a furrow in his brow showing he was getting annoyed. "It's not good for the baby anyway."

"Well, you put the baby in me, and the baby is telling me they want ice-cream." Shouyou turns his face away from Kageyama's so he could hide his grin. "You have to deliver Kageyama."

"Hinata..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...I hate you so much," Tobio says, as he slides the money over the counter while Hinata grabss his ice-cream cone from the man selling them.

_It was one in the goddamn morning, why was there an ice-cream stall open, why wasn't he in bed right now, there's morning practice for heaven's sake--_

"Come on, Kageyama!" Hinata says, swinging their linked hands beneath them

_\--Oh right, it was because (for some reason) he is in love with this little, ginger dumbass that he is up at this ungodly hour._

"We're going home, okay baby," Tobio says, distantly wondering when he got so comfortable calling him 'baby' of all names, _but damn_ , the way Hinata's whole face lit up when he said it was reason enough for the nickname to stick.

He lets Hinata lead them, as Tobio is too distracted by the way the love of his life smiles down at his green tea flavoured ice-cream (He blames it on the stupid cravings for picking Tobio's least favourite flavour).

Tobio takes in the sight of Hinata, orange hair sticking out from the beanie (which Tobio had wrestled to get on his head), cheeks pink, amber eyes sparkling, small (yet muscular) frame practically thrumming with energy, at every step.

There's a chill in the air, and Tobio is grateful he remembered to grab his coat while also forcing Shouyou into as many layers as he can because _hell if Sho gets sick, especially at a time when he's so vulnerable._

Hinata inhales the dessert, faster than Tobio thought he would. Tobio releases Shouyou's hand to lift his own arm to wipe the mess around his mouth with his sleeve. Laughter bubbles out of Kageyama. "Damn, how did you not get a brain freeze?"

"Do you want cake?" Shouyou says, looking back at him with a grin.

 _And oh_ , that smile. Tobio would sell his soul if only it ensured he got to see it for the rest of his life. Tobio pulls Hinata flush against his chest and wraps his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his face into Hinata's neck.

"I want to sleep," He chuckles before placing a kiss on the junction where his neck ends and his shoulders start.

Hinata melts at the touch, holding onto the arm wrapped around him. Kageyama hides his face as his cheeks, already pink from the cold, redden further because of all the romantic thoughts that run through his head which Hinata would definitely tease him for.

"I think you want cake," Hinata says leaning back against him, smiling goofily.

"No," Tobio laughs, and it sounds the tiniest bit hysterical because, despite his lack of sleep tonight, he's happy that Hinata's happy and the feeling of it, _of Hinata,_ fills him up so completely, it makes Tobio giddy.

Still, as much Tobio adores the job of spoiling his boyfriend, he needed to be much firmer, especially since there was going to be another little ball of sunshine soon and Tobio was _seriously_ going to turn them both into spoiled brats if he couldn't even say _no_ to one of Shouyou's dumb ideas.

He looked down at the man in his arms. "Baby, you're gonna get sick."

"Maybe," Hinata hums, pulling out of his grasp to slip beside Tobio within his coat, arm slung around his waist. "but you'll look after me."

Tobio huffs but pulls him closer. His eyes were about to drop closed at any moment, and _thank god_ that their apartment is within sight already. Tobio unlocks the door, Hinata still cuddled up against him, stumbling to keep up with his own short legs. The warmth of the room is a huge contrast between the chilly night and Tobio sighs as it floods his body.

He pulls off his shoes, helps Hinata out of his, and hangs both their coats on the rack. Hinata clings to him, apparently tired after his midnight trip for ice-cream.

Tobio huffs as Hinata climbs him, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck and legs around his waist, holding him tight like a koala bear does a eucalyptus tree. Hinata's heavier now, even though he's only 2 months pregnant. Tobio makes a mental note to work out more in his arms because he has to be able to lift Hinata when his stomach really starts to grow.

He is smiling softly as he walks to the bedroom, thinking of how unexpected this pregnancy was, and even though they might not be quite ready yet, Tobio already loves the little being growing inside his boyfriend's stomach.

 _Boyfriend._ Boyfriend doesn't feel right anymore, not enough for what they are together, what they feel for each other.

Tobio grins to himself as he places Hinata on the bed gently and crawls in beside him.  
He'll have to propose soon. Maybe after the baby was born? The thought of his child dressed in whites for their wedding sent a thrill up his spine.

Tobio tucks his head against the crook of Hinata's neck, as Hinata's breathing washes over him. He tightens his arm around Hinata's waist and Hinata cuddles closer gripping the front of Tobio's shirt.

Tobio presses a kiss on Hinata's cheek. _It would be nice,_ Tobio thinks, _to have this for the rest of his life._ He listens to Hinata's heartbeat, eyes drifting close.

 _Soon_ , Tobio reasons as their pulses mingle. _Soon I'll make you mine._

The sound of their heartbeats together, lull him into a wonderful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a TikTok I saw on Instagram, and I simply could not get this idea out of my head
> 
> Literally wrote this in 2 hours, don't kill me for mistakes.
> 
> Edit: OMG Thank You guys for all the love you've shown this fic. Honestly, I did not expect for it to gain this many hits and I'm so grateful for all of you who have read it <3


End file.
